<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Время года зима [Иллюстрация] by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203302">Время года зима [Иллюстрация]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Collage, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к драбблу низкорейтинговой выкладки<br/>оригинальный размер 800*800px, 500Кб</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Время года зима [Иллюстрация]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060718">Время года зима</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021">WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все ссылки на АО3 по умолчанию открываются в той же вкладке.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<a href="https://i.ibb.co/8cg8pfm/winter-time.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/953119/track/26218995">Время года зима</a> на Яндекс.Музыке.<br/>---<br/>Все исходники из открытых источников.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>